


Convinto d'essere (il) solo

by Fiamma_Drakon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Incest, Introspection, Language, Lemon, M/M, Self-Love, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vergil non aveva avuto l'occasione di vederli entrare - era appena tornato a casa dopo aver terminato un demone in centro - altrimenti probabilmente avrebbe cacciato da casa suo fratello e la sua amichetta mandandoli molto semplicemente in culo.<br/>Si era rotto le palle di essere usato come un comodino da Dante quando aveva voglia di fare sesso e non trovava nessuna puttanella da portarsi a casa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convinto d'essere (il) solo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il [mmom_italia](http://mmom-italia.livejournal.com/).  
>  **Wordcount:** 981 ([FiumiDiParole](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))

Vergil si rinchiuse in bagno sbattendo violentemente la porta, certo di non essere udito: Dante si era chiuso in camera da letto - nella quale dormivano _entrambi_ \- e, a giudicare dai rumori e dalle voci che aveva udito da fuori, si stava scopando una ragazza.  
Vergil non aveva avuto l'occasione di vederli entrare - era appena tornato a casa dopo aver terminato un demone in centro - altrimenti probabilmente avrebbe cacciato da casa suo fratello e la sua amichetta mandandoli molto semplicemente in culo.  
Si era rotto le palle di essere usato come un comodino da Dante quando aveva voglia di fare sesso e non trovava nessuna puttanella da portarsi a casa.  
Lui lo amava sinceramente e se ne vergognava: amare un essere del genere con l'intensità che sentiva lui, per Vergil era una specie di castigo - non sapeva dire se divino o diabolico. Comunque era ingiusto, al di là del semplice fatto che il suo era un amore incestuoso.  
Era in occasioni come quella che Vergil arrivava a domandarsi come si sarebbe evoluto il suo amore se lui fosse stato una femmina. Forse in quel caso Dante sarebbe stato così attratto dalle sue tette da soprassedere all'incestuosità della loro relazione - non che per lui quello avesse mai costituito un problema - e se la sarebbe scopata ogni notte, forse addirittura l'avrebbe amata.  
Purtroppo però Vergil era un maschio.  
Si spogliò della cappa azzurra, macchiata di sangue scuro mezzo rappreso, e della maglia sottostante. Posò la Yamato contro la parete e si piegò sul lavandino, appoggiandosi con le mani sui bordi.  
Si guardò nello specchio, riscontrando la presenza di una dolorosa luce triste nei suoi occhi azzurri.  
Aprì il rubinetto dell'acqua e raccolse con le mani a coppa l'acqua corrente, portandola al volto. Si sciacquò il viso e il collo. L'acqua gli gocciolò anche sul torace, seguendo le linee dei pettorali fino all'addome.  
Si passò anche le falangi umide tra i capelli bianchi, riavviandoli per rimuovere i ciuffetti che iniziavano a cadergli sulla fronte e dargli fastidio.  
Si appoggiò con il bacino al lavandino e sospirò rumorosamente mentre si apriva la zip dei pantaloni di pelle. Lasciò scivolare una mano dentro i propri boxer, fermandosi sul pene. Si accarezzò blandamente, mordendosi un labbro mentre ponderava se e quanto una eventuale masturbazione avrebbe potuto farlo sentire meglio. Alla fine decise che non aveva niente da perdere, per cui tanto valeva farlo.  
Chiuse gli occhi ed espirò profondamente, rilassando i muscoli.  
Iniziò a masturbarsi con una certa urgenza e al tempo stesso con movimenti struggenti mentre nella sua mente campeggiava soltanto una cosa - o meglio _una persona_ : Dante.  
A Vergil bastarono pochi, intensi minuti per eccitarsi sensibilmente. La sua erezione umida di sudore scivolava leggermente nella sua presa, ma non gliene importava.  
Più si avvicinava all'orgasmo e più la sua sofferenza nei confronti di suo fratello svaniva, sostituita da una nuova sensazione: possessività.  
Dante era e doveva rimanere _suo_. Non accettava che qualche puttanella glielo portasse via, neppure per una notte.  
La rabbia ed il desiderio di potere su Dante lo condusse all'orgasmo nel giro di una manciata di minuti. Venne nella propria mano con violenza, sporcandosi abbondantemente gli abiti.  
A quel punto gemette e respirò affannosamente per alcuni momenti rimanendo immobile dov'era; poi si chiuse malamente la zip e camminò a passo rapido e pesante - anche se lievemente traballante - fuori del bagno. Si andò a fermare davanti alla porta della camera da letto.  
Con una ginocchiata aprì la porta chiusa a chiave e fece irruzione. Avrebbe dovuto far sostituire la serratura nei prossimi giorni. _Di nuovo_.  
«DANTE!» urlò, fermandosi appena oltre la porta.  
Guardò sul letto che non era suo e vide Dante sdraiato supino sul copriletto in boxer e _completamente solo_ : il rumore di profondi gemiti femminili carichi di piacere e libidine proveniva dall'amplificatore che era collegato all'iPod posato sul comò.  
Vergil non voleva sapere come cazzo aveva fatto suo fratello ad ottenere una registrazione così pulita e verosimile, perciò si guardò bene dal domandarlo.  
Dante lanciò uno sguardo sorpreso a Vergil dalla sua posizione distesa. La sua mano destra era affondata nei suoi boxer ed era stretta attorno a qualcosa di abbastanza grosso, data la prominenza del profilo al cavallo delle sue mutande.  
«Vergil? Sei già tornato?» chiese stupito. Evidentemente nei suoi piani c'era finire quello che stava facendo senza essere colto in flagrante.  
«Certo che sono tornato!» sbottò in tono ovvio l'altro «Non sono entrato per via di... _quello_!».  
Così dicendo Vergil indicò l'apparecchio acustico appoggiato sul comodino. A quel gesto Dante si strinse nelle spalle e disse: «Mi sentivo solo...».  
«Io credevo fossi con una puttana raccolta in qualche bar!» esclamò Vergil. Improvvisamente si sentì un idiota per non essere entrato a controllare prima.  
«Che cazzo dici? Sono rientrato nemmeno un'ora dopo essere uscito! Non c'era nessuno in giro!» s'infervorò Dante, come se fosse stato appena insultato «E poi non c'è molta gente in giro brava come te a fare sesso» aggiunse.  
Vergil avvertì il proprio viso iniziare ad accalorarsi: era contento che almeno in qualcosa suo fratello gli riconoscesse un fottuto primato. Adesso era in vantaggio sulle puttanelle.  
«Lo prendo per un complimento» disse.  
Salì in ginocchio sul letto di suo fratello e gli tirò giù con violenza i boxer, scoprendogli la mano sporca di sperma mezzo rappreso che ancora si muoveva convulsa attorno alla sua erezione.  
«Dante quante volte sei venuto?» gli domandò Vergil, incuriosito dalla quantità di sperma che gli macchiava la mano.  
Il suo gemello inarcò leggermente la schiena e sospirò.  
«Un paio...» ammise con voce roca, calando a mezz'asta le palpebre.  
«Aspettavi me?» domandò l'altro spontaneamente, posando la propria mano destra - ancora tiepida per la recente masturbazione - sulla sua.  
«Può essere» confessò Dante con leggerezza, appagando immensamente l'ego di suo fratello, il quale gli spostò la mano per sostituirla con la propria.  
«Faccio io» decretò, stirando le labbra in un sorriso carico della sua solita sicurezza in se stesso.  
Strinse la punta dell'erezione di Dante con pollice ed indice, strappandogli un gemito misto di sorpresa ed estasi che lo fece sentire dominante.


End file.
